A New Demon comes to konoha
by creator676
Summary: a new girl appears in Konoha and as you can probably guess has a demon sealed inside of her the only problem is she has no knowledge whatsoever when it comes to math history or other subjects nor does she know her own name she will end up getting the name kurayami which means Darkness (this is a speed copy right now ill fix all the errors in it later but here is prereleased copy)


(caution as of right now im just getting the story written and put up as soon as im done im going back through to fix spelling grammer and any other problems I see please don't get mad about this as I am giving this to you as somewhat of an early release if you have to many problems with it tough luck it will be fixed later on don't cry about it :P flame friendly

It was a normal day in konoha, Naruto was up to his normal pranks that caused iruka to have to chase him. However while this was happening a merchant coming through konoha's entrance his horse which was pulling a wagon *(authors note) just look up . /photo/1387232 its that but a little bit bigger* as he pulls up next to the sign in building right next to the gate and stops a little girl who appeared to have snuck on his cart wakes up to relialize he had stopped not know where she is or how she got there *sorry about this authors note just remember I said appeared to have snuck on* so she slippes out the side of the wagon trying not to get caught. The merchant not being a ninja doesent notice a thing, however when they were inspecting his ware's making sure he was not a threat they noticed a little flutter of the mesh material used as the roof of the wagon. After quickly sending for a anbu to escort the merchant to questioning (since it was unclear wether they had any knowledge about this they sent him to be interrogated not by ibiki but by ino's father) as one guard had to stay on post at all times the other kept investigating to try to find the stowaway. The girl however was quite a bit away from the entrance and was wandering around for a bit she ended up walking onto an apartment complex where as you know a certain blond haired blue eyed shinobi lives after trying a couple doors and relizing she wont be able to get in anywhere she starts walking to leave the building but before she could head back inside she relizes she missed one. So when she tries to open the door she relizes it was already opened (do to villages breaking down narutos door to give him a sever beating that left him in the hospital for 3 days and 7 dead villagers (compliments of sarutobi himself). She walks in and makes herself at home (eating his ramen and using his bed). In the meantime however the guard finally gave up his search and called for a squad of anbu black ops to continue with the investigation since it was not going anywhere they called in a Inuzuka having them find the infiltrator by scent and found finding her to be surprisingly easy not to mention catching her was even more so due to the fact that she had already fallen asleep due to fatigue and because she finnaly had something comfterble to sleep on. The anbu quickly placed her into a genjutsu to prevent her from waking as they carried her to the hokage since they dident want to give such a young girl to the torture and interrogation unit, even though if ordered to they would do it without hesitation they still wanted to try. The hokage seeing said girl told the anbu unit to have someone look into her mind to see if we should have a reason to persieve her as a threat. They quickly took her to T&I units HQ after they received a special cercumstance's scroll verifying his alternate interrogation method to be used on the young girl. After ino's father probed the girls mind to find any reason for distrust, he ended up finding nothing and told an anbu to give his detailed report to the hokage immediately. After the hokage read the report he was surprised to find out with the exception of basic knolege such as how to speak, walk, run, and social skills (which were found to be not totally horrible as in she is a little better than sasuke at it) however things such as math, history, most objects, and person information to her such as name, birthdate, lineage or anything else that could help give them a identity for her was non existant. This part worried him a little bit however none the less he figured he'd have to alert the council. After the council conviened they debated for hours what to do with the girl some were saying since nobody knows who she is no one would miss her if she were killed, while others were saying to give her to one of the clans, and the 3 of them said they would wish for her to be considered an orphan and be given money a place to stay and given citizenship for the hidden leaf village. After the hokage carfully considered each option carfully he told them his final decision he would have the nara family look over her until the time she'd become a genin at that time she may decide where she'd like to be in the world wether it be an orphan or a official family member to the nara's when this was said there was a lot of argueing over why the nara's would get the girl but after the hokage let this go on for a few minutes he told them all to be quite as he explained his reasons. "as you all know the nara's contain vast amount of medical knowledge and know a lot of medicine even tsunade does not know herself, wether we know or don't know wether she will have any problems what we do know is this SOMETHING caused this memory loss and if it is for a medical reasons the nara's could begin treating her at the earliest symptoms they can find". This making most of the councilors to shut up did not shut up the councilors who asked for her death however the hokage had seen this coming and quickly stated that if by some chance she were to regain her memorys and had some information on orochimaru? This statement got the councilors annoyed since they knew the chances of that were slim however they kept there mouths shut. After an eerie silence the hokage announced they would go forward with his plan and that she would start in the academy tommarrow and she would be tested by the teachers to see how many years she would have to be in before she could qualify to become genin. After that skikaku took his new and possibly temporary daughter home to meet the rest of the family. As they walked in the door his wife threw something at shikaku for being late and not telling her he would be and right befor it hit the girl who had not said a word caught it mid air and gently tossed it back at the surprised wife, as she regained most of her composer she asked for her husband to explain and he did leaving very few details out. So after about 5 minutes of explaining his wife finnaly said she understood and reached out to shake the girls hand and introduced herself after which she asked what her name was and shikaku just groaned and said she doesent currently have a name and that they had to name her and tell the hokage by tomarrow night. After finishing the rest of what he had left to explain his wife squeeled in excitement due to the fact she never ended up having a girl and always wanted to name one. She ran upstairs and grabbed a journel and after flipping through the pages she finally found a name kurayami and so after she told her husbande he laughed a bit and finnaly said fine her name will be kurayami nara. He ended up having a friend stop over due to the hokage wondering if they had come up with a name yet and had him give the hokage the name. so where should we put her tonight the guest room is cluttered with stuff? his wife asked. We will put her in shikamaru's room for today he wont be back till tomarrow because he is staying the night over at the akimichi's sound like a plan. After getting her settled into the room for the night she quickly fell asleep after the exhausting day. His parents ended up going to the hokages tower to have a meeting with him since kurayami fell asleep and probably wouldent wake up for a while. However after choji got in a argument with his dad shikamaru had to leave and ended up walking home, as he walked in his house he said that he was home and soon relized his parents were out as he went to his room to go to bed he found a girl spralled out on his bed in only a bra and panties (which were slightly see through)…

Well this is the first chapter of my first naruto fanfic tell me what you think so far


End file.
